


The Fair Childs

by kexian



Category: Real Person Fiction, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2019) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 主翠喜，一句话渣喜
Relationships: Alexandre Galopin/Cyril Niccolai, Patrik Ščasnovič/Cyril Niccolai





	The Fair Childs

这是帕特里克到达这座城市的第七天，但是他已经连续五天推开这间名叫漂亮小孩的酒吧大门了。

公司派他来这里接替亚历山大的工作。他落地当天发邮件找亚历山大交接，对方直接给他发过来了一个地址。帕特里克对着google地图倒了三班地铁，才找到了地方。这是一间不大不小的酒吧，门口挂着一块牌子，上头写着名字，边上还画着一个歪歪扭扭的抱着吉他的小恶魔。  
“漂亮小孩。”帕特里克嘀咕着。这听上去不太像是个酒吧，反倒像是个童装店。他推开门，木头门上挂着风铃，随着他的动作发出清脆的响声。还不算太晚，酒吧里只有零星几个人。吧台里站着带着黑帽子的酒保，帽子下面露出一点金色的发尾来。  
“这边。”亚历山大坐在吧台边缘冲他招手，拍了拍身边的椅子。帕特里克走过去，摘下了围巾放在吧台上。酒吧里空调开得挺高，他正在解大衣扣子的时候酒保的声音突然响起来：  
“喝点什么？”  
帕特里克猛地一抬头，酒保正趴在吧台上笑着看着他，帕特里克正对上了对方的的眼睛。是蓝色的，帕特里克模模糊糊地想，头发是金色的，金头发蓝眼睛，他长得挺漂亮。  
“西里尔，你吓到他了。”亚历山大开口，后半句对着帕特里克，“tequila，可以吗？”帕特里克胡乱点头，发现自己的手指还卡在衣扣上。他深吸一口气，尽量快速地解开大衣扣子，只是手指僵硬的不像自己的。酒保轻轻敲了敲吧台，转身去拿酒杯。帕特里克注意到他手腕上带着好几串链子，走动间磕在了酒柜上，发出低沉的声音。  
亚历山大在帕特里克眼前打了个响指：“想什么呢？”  
“没事。”帕特里克转头对着前辈摇头，借着脱大衣的动作掩饰了过去，“你怎么想着约在这里？”  
“朋友的店，照顾照顾生意。”亚历山大冲着西里尔扬了扬下巴。西里尔“咚”的一声把杯子放在帕特里克面前，动作有些粗暴地把酒倒进去：“照顾生意？”  
亚历山大扬起了半边眉毛：“我付钱了。”  
西里尔在帽子下面做了个鬼脸，用酒瓶点了点吧台另一端的一对情侣：“你们聊，我先过去。”  
“我们继续，怎么派你来的，不应该是米沙？”  
“米沙去忙新项目了。”帕特里克回答，“你什么时候走？”  
亚历山大眯起眼睛看着他，直到帕特里克移开目光之后才开口：“要交接的上周基本发给你了，我后天走。”

亚历山大走的那天晚上，帕特里克第二次推开了酒吧门。  
酒吧的生意还不错，帕特里克绕了一圈才找到了一个空位。他拉开椅子坐下，看见西里尔端着托盘向他走过来，头上还戴着那顶黑色的圆顶帽。  
“又来了？喝点什么？”  
“tequila，谢谢。”  
西里尔不忙着走，反倒是把托盘放在桌子上，在帕特里克对面坐了下来：“亚力克斯走了？”  
“刚走的，我送他去的机场。”  
西里尔摘下帽子拿在手上把玩着，帽子下的金发乱糟糟的，向外支棱着：“太遗憾了，少了个熟客。”  
“熟客可以培养出来啊。”帕特里克回答，“我挺喜欢你这里的，你是老板？”  
“对。”西里尔笑了，把帽子扣到了帕特里克的头上，“明天早点来，我给你在吧台留座。Tequila？马上来。”  
那天是帕特里克第一次在酒吧坐到关门。

帕特里克又一次在吧台坐到了打烊。  
“发什么呆呢？”西里尔敲了敲吧台，“关门了。”  
帕特里克应了一声，慢腾腾地站起来，拿起一旁椅子上的大衣：“晚安，西里尔。”  
“等等。”西里尔点着帕特里克留在吧台上的半杯酒，“不喝完了再走？”  
帕特里克摇摇头。  
“那我喝吧。”西里尔举起杯子一饮而尽。帕特里克看着西里尔仰头，露出一截脖颈和喉结，看着那截脖子离自己越来越近，接着嘴唇上黏上了对方柔软的嘴唇。西里尔一手撑着吧台，一手按住帕特里克的脖子，踮起脚尖把酒液推进帕特里克嘴里。  
帕特里克觉得一股热流猛的从大脑轰的一下涌向下身。  
“老板，我们先走啦。”门口那儿有员工的道别的声音。西里尔松开帕特里克的嘴唇，有些不耐烦的应了一声。他顺手拽了一下帕特里克的头发，温热的气体吐在帕特里克的面颊上：  
“弯点腰，一个个长这么高还没点眼色。”  
帕特里克慌忙中膝盖撞上了吧台板，撞得有些重了，他在亲吻间发出了一声呻吟。西里尔推开他的脸，噗地一声笑了出来。他拍了拍帕特里克的脸，轻声说：“上楼，这边。”

西里尔进门的时候用手肘敲开了灯，整个屋子笼在温暖的黄光里。他们在灯光下接吻，脱去对方的衣服，拥抱着倒在床上，听见弹簧发出吱呀的叫声。  
“润滑在床头柜，戴套。”西里尔在接吻的间歇喘息着在帕特里克耳边说。帕特里克把西里尔仰面推倒在床上，探出身去拉抽屉。西里尔伸手解开了帕特里克的皮带，性器渗出的前液打湿了一小片白色的布料。他抬起头隔着布料舔弄，帕特里克的全身肌肉一僵，匆忙间打翻了抽屉，里头的东西掉了一地。  
“别管了，赶紧。”西里尔扣住帕特里克的手，放到自己的裤腰上。帕特里克匆匆拉下西里尔的裤子，把碰到的第一瓶润滑剂倒在手心。他俯下身咬住西里尔的嘴唇，向后穴伸入了一根手指，试探性地摸索，接着是第二根，缓慢地扩张着甬道。前列腺被触碰到的时候西里尔急切地喘息着，扣在帕特里克脖子上的手猛地收紧再放开。  
“我进去了。”扩张到三根手指的时候帕特里克咬上西里尔的耳垂，半是气音地提醒，西里尔模模糊糊地说了一句快进来。帕特里克抽出手指，把性器插入翕张着的后穴。西里尔发出一声短促的呻吟，拽紧了帕特里克的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛闭上又睁开，蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气。帕特里克小心翼翼地亲吻西里尔的睫毛，下身的动作却完全没有松动的意思，性器毫不留情地碾过敏感点撞向深处。高潮到来的猝不及防，内壁一瞬间绞紧，西里尔在没有抚慰的情况下射了出来。帕特里克顶开高潮后柔软的内壁，抵在最深处射出来。两人交缠在一起喘息，胸口紧贴着，能听见对方快速的心跳声。

“我能问你个问题吗？”西里尔翻身起来坐在床沿上，给自己点了一支烟。帕特里克仰面躺在床上，盯着西里尔光裸的背脊问。  
“问吧。”西里尔吐出一个烟圈，懒洋洋地说。  
“为什么叫漂亮小孩？”  
“就想问这个？”西里尔笑了，“没什么，觉得好听。”  
“听着像是个童装店。”帕特里克说完就后悔了，撇了撇嘴却不知道怎么收回来。西里尔转头看着有些垂头丧气的青年只觉得好笑。他咬着烟，跨坐到帕特里克身上，一手撑着帕特里克的胸口，一手把烟塞进了帕特里克嘴里，下身带着点恶意磨蹭着。  
“童装店可不允许吸烟。”  
他俯下身咬在帕特里克上下翻动的喉结上，含糊不清地说：  
“也不允许这个。”  
帕特里克觉得自己又硬了。他把烟摁灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里，伸手去够安全套，草率地撕开包装袋，弄得一手黏腻。西里尔接过他手里的安全套，套在帕特里克的阴茎上，修长的手指灵活地撸到根部，接着自己坐了上去。他一手撑着帕特里克的胸口起落，当阴茎擦过敏感点的时候发出满足的喟叹，另一手探向自己下身，却被帕特里克推开了。  
“不行。”帕特里克握着西里尔的手，引导着他的手去向他们的交合处。西里尔的笑声和呻吟混合在一起。他摸到了满手黏腻的液体，润滑剂和体液混合在一起，胡乱涂抹在帕特里克的胸口。帕特里克伸手搂住西里尔的脖子，把他带倒到自己身上，修长的手指抚摸着西里尔的面颊和嘴唇。  
“漂亮小孩，你就是漂亮小孩嘛。”西里尔凑过去去吻帕特里克，舌头细细地勾勒对方的唇线，含混不清地说，“好孩子，漂亮的孩子。”第二次高潮缓慢了许多，帕特里克向上顶弄，柔软的内壁绞紧他的性器，他们同时射了出来。西里尔附在帕特里克身上喘息，温热的气体吹在青年的耳畔。  
“几点了？”片刻后西里尔问。  
“手机不在边上。”帕特里克咬住了西里尔的耳朵，牙齿慢慢地磨着柔软的耳垂。西里尔撑着帕特里克的胸口起来，仰面躺在他身边，艰难地从两人之间抽出一团皱巴巴的毯子来：“不早了，你走还是留下来？”  
帕特里克转头难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着西里尔，西里尔转头看见了帕特里克的眼睛，噗的笑出来。他拍了拍帕特里克的脸颊，把毯子分给他一半。  
“想留就留下吧，睡了。”  
他关了灯。帕特里克在黑暗中盯着西里尔的影子，突然凑上去亲了亲西里尔的嘴唇，在毯子下用力地抱住了对方。西里尔含糊地咕哝一声，安抚地拍了拍帕特里克揽住自己腰的手。

帕特里克醒来的时候西里尔还睡着，几乎大半个身子都压在帕特里克身上。帕特里克小心翼翼地挪动了一下，借着透过窗帘的阳光握住了西里尔的手。第一天晚上他就注意到了，西里尔的手很好看，修长而骨节丰明，指甲剪的很干净，指腹上布着茧子。帕特里克一节节抚摸过去，亲吻指腹上的茧子，终于成功地把西里尔折腾醒了。灰蓝色的眼睛睁开时有一瞬间的失神，眨了几下后西里尔才想起来帕特里克的脸。他凑上去，在帕特里克的额头上印下一个昏昏沉沉的吻。  
“早。”  
“浴室在那边，没衣服给你。”过了一会他补了一句，手脚并用地从帕特里克身上爬起来，顺带抢走了毯子把自己裹起来下床去找衣服。帕特里克撅着嘴看着西里尔在屋子里转圈收拾，最终还是老老实实地从床上爬起来，捡起自己的衣服去了浴室。关上浴室门他期待地看向西里尔，对方都没向浴室的方向扫一眼。  
“我晚上还能来找你吗？”过了一会帕特里克从浴室里探出湿淋淋的脑袋问。西里尔披着毯子盘腿坐在床上看手机，闻言抬起头揉了一把乱糟糟的金发：“随你。”他看着帕特里克的眼睛突然亮了起来，不由觉得有点好笑，“擦擦头发，漂亮小孩。”  
帕特里克嗯了一声，耳朵飞快地红起来。“我，昨天晚上是不是没…”  
“不用。”西里尔跳下床走向浴室，和帕特里克擦肩而过的时候他抬手揪了揪帕特里克通红的耳朵，暧昧地说：“你付钱了。”他关上浴室门，把帕特里克一个人留在了外面，“门认识吧？慢走不送。”  
帕特里克伸手去摸被西里尔揪过的的耳朵，莫名觉得那句话有点耳熟。他关上西里尔的房门时，突然想起来在酒吧的第一天晚上亚历山大的话。  
“我付钱了。”  
帕特里克觉得冰块坠进了胃里。


End file.
